Nikita: The Unexpected Journey
by danicole93
Summary: This story is set at the beginning of season 3. Nikita discovers that she is pregnant, and she must face the realities of her new future, while accepting the fact that she must turn to her friends and loved ones for help. All is not well, however, for Amanda lurks menacingly in the shadows. You never know when or how she will strike next...
1. The Surprise

**This story begins at the beginning of season 3 after Percy is dead but Amanda is still out there, and the gang is hunting the Dirty Thirty.**

*****I do not own Nikita or any characters*****

**Chapter One: The Surprise**

The scene opens on the gang's safe house, and Nikita is sitting on the bathroom floor. Tears are streaming down her face as she stares at the little pink plus sign on the plastic stick in her hands. How could she be pregnant?! At a time like this! She didn't know what she was going to do, or how she was going to tell everyone. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Nikita?" asked Michael as he knocked again. "Are you almost ready to go?" She quickly wiped the tears off of her face and buried the pregnancy test in the trash can.

"Yeah, um, just a minute!" she called in the most normal voice she could manage.

"Good, because Birkhoff is getting antsy waiting for us, and he's not afraid to leave us behind" teased Michael as he left.

Nikita wiped her face again and brushed out her hair. She sighed, took a deep breath, and opened the door. They made their way to Division, and the car ride was awkwardly silent the entire time. No one seemed to really notice, though. As they stepped onto the elevator, Michael pressed level 6 for Operations, and waited as they went up. When it reached Ops, Michael made his way off the elevator but stopped when he realized that Nikita hadn't moved.

"Aren't you getting off?" he asked her.

"You go ahead, I've got something to do first. I'll meet you up there" she smiled at him.

"Uh, okay" said Michael, brushing it off.

As the elevator shut in front of her, Nikita leaned against the wall and sighed. _Phew, that was close_, she thought, as she pressed floor 8 for Medical. _How am I going to keep this from him for much longer? He'll eventually figure out that something is up._ When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she made her way off and down the hall. She looked around for an available doctor that she could trust, and saw Meghan sitting at her computer in exam room 3.

"Hey hi hello!" called Nikita as she opened the door. Meghan looked shocked to see her there, as did most people in Division these days. They were still getting used to her being their boss and not their number one target.

"Hello. What can I do for you today, Nikita?" asked Meghan.

"Well," began Nikita tentatively, "Can you keep a secret?"

Nikita told Meghan the secret of her pregnancy, and her face changed from shocked, to happy, to scared. Nikita feared that that last emotion was what most people would get stuck on once they found out. She just knew that she had to get things checked out first. It could be a false positive or something.

"So anyways," Nikita continued, "I just wanted to get things checked out, and make sure that it was actually true, you know?"

"Oh, definitely! I'll go get a sonogram machine, and we can check you out. We might even be able to hear a heartbeat!" smiled Meghan reassuringly.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with the machine. The gel was cool on Nikita's stomach, and she felt awkward and exposed. It still didn't feel real to her. She half expected Meghan to tell her that there was nothing there, but she knew in her heart that it was, because she had been feeling like something was off for days now.

"Well, it looks like you're about six weeks along, Congrats!" said Meghan sweetly.

"Thanks" Nikita mustered.

"And there's the heartbeat," said Meghan as she moved the wand around on Nikita's stomach, "would you like to know the sex?" asked Meghan.

"Uh, sure" said Nikita.

"You're having a girl!" gushed Meghan.

"Wow," breathed Nikita. It was finally feeling real to her.

There was a little person growing inside her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Soon everyone would know, and her life would change forever. Suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to rewind the clock and pretend like nothing ever happened. She quickly wiped her stomach off, pulled her shirt back down, and jumped up from the table.

"Is everything alright?" asked Meghan, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot for your help. And I don't think I need to remind you that this needs to stay between us, right?" said Nikita, growing stern.

"Yes, of course," answered Meghan.

"Good," said Nikita as she turned to leave.

"Wait," called Meghan, "Here's a photo of the sonogram, you should have it."

"Thanks," said Nikita as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door swung shut behind her and she heard the elevator door close down the hall, Meghan opened a locked drawer, pulled out a burner phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. You're never going to believe what I just found out."

"I thought I told you never to risk calling me while you're inside Division," came Amanda's cold, calculating voice from the other line.

"I know, I'm sorry," began Meghan, "But I'm using the secure phone you gave me, and besides, I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"What is it?" asked Amanda impatiently.

"Check your phone," said Meghan, "I just sent you something, and as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words." She smiled wickedly, waiting for Amanda's reaction. There was silence on the other line for a minute.

"You're sure this is real?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, I just did the sonogram myself," Meghan assured her, "Can you believe she trusted me with this?! She hasn't even told Michael or any of her inner circle yet!"

"Thank you Meghan, this is highly valuable information" said Amanda she hung up the phone.


	2. Keeping Up the Lie

**Chapter Two: Keeping Up the Lie**

It had been over a week since Nikita had gotten the sonogram, and she was still keeping it a secret. She kept the photo Meghan had given her with her at all times. She figured that it was safer than leaving it somewhere for someone to find. Whenever she was feeling stressed, she would find a room to hide away in and stare at it for a while. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she liked to pretend that the Dirty Thirty were all captured, Division was finally shut down, and her and Michael could retire on a fabulous island with their little girl. It was just a pipe dream, though, and her dream was shot back down to reality every time she realized that there was another rogue agent to find.

"Nikita," came Ryan's voice from the doorway, "We need you in Ops. We've got intel on a new rogue target." She quickly hid the photo back in her pocket and turned to face him.

"Sure thing, boss! I'll be right there" she called back to him.

That day was a long one. They had managed to find the rogue agent, but unfortunately he was very stubborn, and ended up dead. _Great, another agent we failed to save_, thought Nikita dejectedly. They had just arrived back at Division to drop off their gear before leaving for the night. Michael had gone to go check on Ops, so Nikita was left alone in the weapons room. As she was putting her gear away, she heard footsteps and turned to look. It was Birkhoff.

"Geez, nerd you scared me!" cried Nikita. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry Niki, but I gotta talk to you" said Birkhoff, sounding a bit serious.

"Sure dude, what's up?" asked Nikita.

"Well," he began tentatively, "I've been noticing some things lately."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Nikita asked as she unpacked her gear.

"Like you've been acting differently," he started, "Eating differently, resting more in between missions-" Nikita cut him off.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Nikita asked a bit harshly.

"Well, nothing," said Birkhoff, "Except I checked medical records just to make sure, and I noticed that Meghan checked out the sonogram machine 12 days ago, and then I find _this_ in your pocket!" He held up my jacket and pulled out the photo of the sonogram. My eyes widened and I turned white with fear.

"I, I can explain!" I stammered

"You wanna tell me what's going on here, Niki? And why you're carrying around a photo of a _sonogram_? Are you pregnant?!" asked Birkhoff loudly.

"Keep it down, nerd!" She whisper-screamed at him as she grabbed the photo from his hands. "Just forget you ever saw it, okay?" she asked desperately.

"I don't think I can do that, Niki." He said.

"Why not?!" She shot back at him angrily.

"You really expect me to keep this from Michael?" he asked.

"Well, yes!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Do you have any idea how mad he'd be if he knew I was letting you go on missions in your condition? He'd go ballistic!" Birkhoff said, throwing his hangs up in the air.

"That's exactly why you're not going to tell him, or anyone else! Got it nerd?" Nikita warned. He looked at her with a pained, confused look on his face. She felt bad making him keep her secret, but it was his fault for investigating and finding out.

"Fine," he finally said, "I'll give you two days. But then you have to tell him!" he ordered.

"Yes, yes, okay! Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tried so im going to go home" Nikita said.

"Yeah, im sure you are" Birkhoff joked sarcastically.

"Hey, no jokes!" She said as she hit him over the head. Michael and Ryan suddenly appeared from down the hall, and Nikita and Birkhoff immediately composed themselves and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Congrats, by the way" Birkhoff whispered as he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, nerd" Nikita smiled back at him.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out**

Birkhoff's allotted two days were up, and Nikita was racking her brain for an excuse to put it off. They were hot on the trail of another rogue agent, and Michael would insist that she sit out after he heard the news, which she didn't want to do. Losing her could cost them the mission they'd been planning for days. Unfortunately, things were out of Nikita's control, and even Birkhoff's. Everyone was gathered in Ops, going over the details for the mission. Nikita, Michael, Ryan, Birkhoff, Alex, Sean, and Owen were all sitting around the table, staring at the screen. Suddenly, the computer began to beep. Everyone turned to see what it was.

"Whoa, hold up guys, I've got Amanda! She's calling in!" Birkhoff yelled, practically jumping from his seat.

"Patch her through," said Nikita, "I think it's time we had a little chat.

"Sure thing, Niki" Birkhoff replied.

"Can you get a trace on that?" asked Michael.

"Starting now!" answered Birkhoff. Suddenly Amanda's face filled the large screen on the wall.

"Hello, Nikita. It's good to see you." said Amanda coldly.

"I can't say the same about you" Nikita spat back.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Amanda said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Amanda?" asked Nikita, annoyed.

"I just wanted to call and congratulate you" Smirked Amanda.

"What?" asked Nikita, confused.

"Oh yes, I know all about your little secret," Amanda began, "Tell me, has the morning sickness subsided yet? Nasty little thing, really. Don't worry though, that will stop after your first trimester. How far along are you again?" Amanda smiled wickedly as her words sunk in for the rest of the silent, stunned group surrounding her.

"What is she talking about?" asked Michael, turning to Nikita, completely confused.

"Oh my. Oops. I'm sorry. Did I spill the beans a little too soon? Don't tell me you haven't told your baby daddy the good news yet?" Amanda cackled. Nikita's eyes watered and her face grew white. Her secret was finally out.

"Is this true?!" Michael pleaded at her.

"Oh I assure you it is," Amanda answered for her, "Why don't you ask her about what she's been keeping in her pocket for over a week. Go on, show daddy the picture. Ta ta for now. We'll be in touch." And with that, the screen went dead and Amanda was gone.

"How long have you known?" asked Michael, walking closer to Nikita.

"Uh, well, almost two weeks, I -" Nikita began hoarsely, but Michael cut her off.

"Two weeks?!" Michael shouted.

"No, listen! Please! I didn't know how -" She began again.

"How could you keep this from me?!" He roared angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to find out like this! Please calm down" Nikita begged.

"So you've been going on missions, knowing full well the kind of danger you're putting yourself and our unborn _child_ in?!" He cried angrily.

"Listen Mike, she was only trying -" Birkhoff began in Nikita's defense.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?!" He yelled at Birkhoff.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I only found out two days ago and I told her that she had to tell you today! I guess Amanda beat her to the punch line" Birkhoff answered.

"You should have told me right away! Both of you!" He said, pointing his finger menacingly. He turned on his heels and began walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Nikita asked desperately.

"I need to cool off" He grunted as the elevator closed in front of him. There was a moment of silence as everyone digested what had just happened.

"So I take it the mission is off?" Owen asked, breaking the silence. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"No," answered Ryan, "You and Sean will still carry out the mission. Take an Alpha team with you for support. Birkhoff, you'll monitor from Ops. I'll go find Michael. And Alex, make sure Nikita is okay?" He looked over and saw Nikita sitting in a chair, he face buried in her hands.

"Got it." Alex assured him as everyone left to fulfill their duties. She walked over and put her arms around Nikita's shoulders comfortingly.


	4. The Blowback

**Chapter Four: The Blowback**

"Hey," Alex she said soothingly, "Are you okay?"

"No" Nikita whispered, holding back tears. "He's so angry!"

"Listen, Michael will calm down, and when he does, he'll be ecstatic!" Alex assured her.

"We weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, and I broke that promise" explained Nikita wearily.

"Yeah, but you would have eventually told him, and you wouldn't have been able to hide it for much longer anyways" Alex teased.

"Hey!" Nikita giggled, and swatted Alex's hands away.

"Once Michael fully digests everything, he will realize that he overreacted and will come to his senses. And he will love that baby will all of his heart. You know how he is." Alex said.

"Yeah, I do" smiled Nikita.

"And besides, if he doesn't, I will personally kick his ass! And it won't matter, because this baby is going to have the best god mother ever!" Alex said in mock-admiration of herself.

"Hey now, let's not get too carried away!" Nikita teased.

"I'm serious! I am going to spoil this baby rotten! Do you know the gender?" Asked Alex.

"It's a girl," Nikita said a little dazed, "Wow, it still feels weird to say that out loud."

"Awww, yay!" Alex gushed, and hugged her friend.

"Where did everyone go?" Nikita suddenly asked, realizing that the stage had been emptied since Amanda's little show.

"Owen and Sean went on the mission" Alex explained.

"What?! I created the mission! I should be there!" Nikita cried in dismay.

"Yeah, good luck convincing Michael to let you go" Alex snorted.

"In case you didn't notice, he stormed out of the room when he learned that he was going to be a father" Nikita added glumly.

"That's only because Amanda was the one who broke the news to him, not you!" Alex said.

"I guess" Nikita answered absentmindedly."

"Hey speaking of, how _did_ Amanda find out anyways?" Alex asked. Nikita began to think, and then hit her forehead with her hand.

"Meghan in medical!" Nikita shouted.

"Meghan?" Alex asked.

"Yes. She gave me a sonogram a week or so ago. Dammit! She must be a mole for Amanda!" Nikita answered.

"We gotta tell Ryan right away!" Alex exclaimed.

"You go and find him," Nikita ordered, "I need another minute to collect myself." Alex nodded in agreement and turned around.

"I think someone wants to talk to you" Alex said, pointing to the elevator.


	5. Making Plans

**Chapter Five: Making Plans**

Michael walked up to the two girls and stopped in front of them. He looked at Nikita and her heart melted. She could see the pain and emotion in his misty eyes. Michael could act like a tough guy on the outside, but on the inside, he was a real softy at heart.

"I'll uh, let you two talk" Alex said knowingly as she excused herself to go look for Ryan.

"Michael, I -" Nikita began.

"No wait, it's okay," Michael cut her off, "I forgive you for not telling me."

"You do?" She asked him, her eyes lighting up. Michael took her hands in his, squeezed them, and pulled her in close.

"I don't agree with your choice, but I do understand it. You didn't have to go through this alone though! We are in this together, you and me, a team." He reassured her.

"I just didn't know how to tell you…" Nikita trailed off.

"Why not?" Asked Michael, holding her face in his hands. "Were you afraid that I'd be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe" Nikita conceded.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, confused and a little hurt. Nikita pulled his hands off of her face and stepped away from him. She wasn't sure he was going to like what he was about to hear, but she had to say it.

"Because," she began tentatively, "Because I wasn't sure that _I _even wanted it." She gave in.

"What?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Look around, Michael! This is no place to raise a child! And what am I supposed to do for nine months? Sit around and pretend like there aren't rogue agents out there and Amanda isn't out there somewhere, plotting my death?!" She went on and on.

"Yeah, but-" Michael began.

"And once she's born, what are we supposed to do? Do we risk sending her to school under a fake name, or home school form within Division and risk emotionally stunting her?" Nikita ranted. She was going to get all of her fears out at once. She waited for him to stop her, but he didn't say a word. "What?" Nikita asked, getting worried.

"It's a girl?" Michael said as his face lit up in a goofy grin. Nikita rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That's seriously the only thing you took from everything I just said?!" Nikita cried angrily.

"Wait, no!" Michael laughed.

"Great, so you're making fun of me now?" Nikita grimaced.

"Of course not!" Michael assured her. Nikita wiped her face. She couldn't stop the tears any longer. "Hey, hey, hey" Michael called soothingly as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm scared, Michael!" Nikita admitted. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight.

"It's okay now, I'm here," Michael promised her, "Whatever happens, we're going to get through this together. You and me."

"A team" Nikita finished for him.

"And no matter what," Michael started, "I will love this baby with everything I have." As he said that, he grabbed Nikita and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly in a comforting hold. She smiled as she turned around, leaning into him, and cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him hard.

******** That's all i've written for now. I am not sure how I want to continue with this story, so I put it on the back burner for now. I will finish it in time, though. However, in the meantime, please check out my new story "The Vulnerability of Life!" It is a very similar plot line, but set when Nikita is still in Division. If you liked this story, you will definitely like that one! :) Thank you all so much for reading and for your feedback! It means a lot to me :) ********


End file.
